Talk:Hazmat
I'm pretty sure that Celestius's Edit was a joke, and a poorly executed one at that, because his wording makes little sense in the context of the sentence. I think it should be undone :\ Orenwald 00:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials * Solo'd without an issue 72 Pld/Dnc with some magic resist gear on flare did 122 damage most of the time with the rare 700-800. * Just soloed this 75 Thf/Nin was very easy he didn't even touch me and his flare is easy to interrupter Cutter0000 09:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed this as Mnk/Thf. Its easy to interrupt Flare, but if it happens to go through it will hit you for up to 650 Damage. :* you can actually expect up to 1200 dmg if unresisted on a pup75--Kaist 22:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Went 0/14 on this nm as Thf/nin with TH3 and even got help from a TH4 Thf with no luck but i went out as Pup and killed it got drop 1/1 :*Killing as PUP doesnt help drops in any way or form, 0/4 as pup, 0/6 as thf. Another player on server is 0/14 as PUP. ::*Above moved from main page.--Zatias 14:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *If it does just use Flare, looks to be soloable by any number of jobs 74+ with Utsusemi: Ni. --Ctownwoody 19:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd with ease by two 50 BST/NIN's (Coffer hunting for AF). Charmed the bat trio's that are in the tunnels around him (checked T at 50). I used Familiar on mine at the start but it's a waste as Flare (which he uses often) pretty much completely decimates a bat. Me and partner BST just took turns grabbing new bats to throw at him, took 3 pet swaps each. /NIN recommended for mischarms (friend had some difficulty in the beginning which is odd considering he has much better charming gear then me) but usually Hazmat killed the bats before they could come uncharmed. Above all be careful, there are a lot of bats, but they like to cluster up, so a mischarm at a bad time could mean bunches of bats and an angry bomb chasing you through the basement of Garlaige. No drop; he's a stingy bastard - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 18:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as NIN75/dnc... although I should have /THF. This NM is a joke. The ONLY flare I "ate" was when I pulled him, but I had shadows on. Every subsequent cast got interupted by my regular melee swings. 0/1... stupid NM Orenwald 16:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as 75THF/NIN not difficult but make sure you do have at least one shadow up at all times because that Flare does hurt. Generally it does get interrupted but play safe! 1/2 with TH4 *Soloed as a 85PUP/WHM with Soulsoother frame. Incredibly easy - built up TP on Explosures, when it finally popped it got a single Flare off on me. Stringing Pummels were more than enough to interrupt it, and building TP on the puppet to use Tactical Switch got me ready for the next one. 2 Pummels and a little bit of melee and it was gone. --KingOfZeal 01:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as 90RDM/WHM wearing Teal Saio set with Joyeuse and Enfire II. Ridiculously easy, could have done it naked with just the sword. Sabo'd Addle to pull him, but Paralyze II stuck just fine and would've been the better choice. The Flares still went off pretty quickly. With Barfire, it took two Flares to wear down my Stoneskin (plus 1-2 melee strikes). Didn't nuke, but did use a ~200tp Savage Blade. Took maybe 5-6 PH kills to get him to spawn, which is not a big deal with the new low respawn time for the Explosures. 0/1 --Badough 08:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) random pop ? This NM is not a random pop ? I camped this NM a full afternoon, i see him 2 time but he always pop when other bomb repop. Bilgetz 11:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Random Pop = Timed Spawn? Please clarify if you mean a Lottery Spawn or a Timed Spawn. A DRK/NIN and a PUP/NIN camping it, separately, were convinced it was a Timed Spawn. --Ctownwoody 19:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) * I never see 3 bomb + NM, so i think it's a lottery spawn from explosure. Bilgetz 09:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) 3 day of camps. need kill Explosure for pop it. *1rst day pop 14h42 , 19h30 *2nd day come 9h30 pop 10h35, leave @14h25 without pop *3rd day pop @ 12:56, 14:33 , 16:42 . I think he's a true lottery pop but i don't see him pop 2 time in a row for confirm. He's at least a lottery from Bomb Bilgetz 15:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I've been xping on bombs here, the Hazmat typically pops in the southern room on the spot closest to the bottom tunnel. Three bombs in each room, so having one I can't quite kill is a bit annoying. I've never had too much trouble popping him though. >.> --Kraftlos 08:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Tried to kill it 0/4x i tried to use PLD/THF, PUP/NIN, BLU/THF to kill more then 4x but still no drop, the drop rate too low and now, i still camping it but only spend 1-2 hours per day for it....... hope can get it soon...... *: Finally got it by 1/44, can leave this hell lol Is it possible... Could there be some unusual condition that triggers it to spawn? One thing that came to mind, although rather unlikely, is that perhaps the placeholder has to die by Self-Destructing. Or another placeholder that has to be killed in tandem with the bombs in the spawn room. Perhaps I'm really just begging for a reason behind the stupidly random spawn on this bastard... --Teiei 22:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) *: 3 spawns for me so far, 2 with the confirmed PH bomb using Self-Destruct as the one and only TP move used, 1 with it merely using Berserk once and no other TP moves. Tested letting the confirmed PH blow up repeatedly, and of ~20 Self-Destructing PHs (other than the first two spawns I mentioned that made me consider testing this), he didn't spawn from those. 4-5 of those were where Self-Destruct was the first TP move used, so I don't think that's a related condition either. I strongly suspect this NM just has a very low chance to spawn after the PH is killed, and due to the long spawn time of the PH mob, has a wide range of variance as a result. --Kainz0r 02:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Observations and Pop Conditions This NM appears to have very similar pop conditions to Ose, but with far fewer place holders and a much smaller spawn radius. I highly doubt that it can spawn as early as an hour after its last ToD, but I can't confirm it. I have seen it take 4-5 hours of constant PH-killing to repop. I would imagine, like Ose, its lottery spawn chance is very low, with average repop time being between 2 and 4 hours. *I'd say its lottery spawn chance is around 25-50% I always got it after 2-4 kills when its window is up, and by window up, I mean 8+hrs uncamped--Kaist 18:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) **This advice worked well for me - I stopped working off an assumed 1-2 hour repop window and started coming back 8 hours later, and he spawned very reliably for me. Drop obtained, so I'm unable to provide anything more statistical than anecdote. --Kainz0r 10:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ***glad its been of help :3 dunno why ppls removed the 1-8hr repop time info on the main page, was pretty accurate imo (1/21 fyi) --Kaist 23:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Day, lunar phase, and other conditions (whether its PH uses self-destruct) don't seem to affect it at all. Went 1/2 with TH3. Maybe my memory is betraying me, but i thought i made it respawn after 1,5h or so only.... if i observe it again ill update again. I also camped it more than once 6h straight or so without a pop.... Ealaa 19:45, January 6, 2010 (GMT+1) Got it, 1/8 or so. I suppose I got really lucky, considering the 7/100+ pathetic drop rate that SE decided to screw us with. --Teiei 02:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Been camping him for almost 12 hours straight now, usually killing the confirmed PH, but sometimes clearing the room. He has yet to show his face. Does he spawn in a different room or something? I'm killing the trio of bombs in the room with two pots and three bombs on I-8 on map 2. --Chikochan 03:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) The reason why this NM has such trouble spawning is because you only get ~4 chances to pop it per hour (16minutes x 4spawns = 64 minutes). If it had a high lottery chance (50%), you would see it up every half hour, but based on the posted observations, its spawn chance appears to be extremely low. You may be lucky and get it on the first pop, or very unlucky and have to wait 20+ pops. I personally have gone AFK at the PHs for 8+ hours, came back, and took another 6 hours to spawn the NM. It is a lottery and the chances are poor (perhaps ~5%?). There is some superstition that waiting will cause it to pop faster, but I cannot verify this. --Eremes 04:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC)